


Interlude

by Rae_Roberts



Series: Werewolves AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Roberts/pseuds/Rae_Roberts
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester visit Pamela Barnes for help on a job, only to discover the psychic has her own plans for a passionate interlude.    Gratuitous, filthy, shameless smut with no redeeming value whatsoever.   Enjoy!





	Interlude

Dean couldn't hide a grin of anticipation as he and Sam approached Pamela Barnes' place. He couldn't wait to see how this world's Sam interacted with the psychic he remembered so well from his own universe. 

Despite her blindness, Pam grinned cheekily up at each brother in turn when she answered their knock at her front door. “Sam Winchester, long time no see,” she quipped. “Ooh, and you must be big brother Dean…” Her grin widened as her wide, white eyes raked over him from head to toe and she licked her lips. “Come on in, boys.”

“I thought you said your world’s Pam Barnes was born blind,” Dean whispered to Sam as they followed the psychic into the room prepared for the seance. 

Pamela turned and winked at him before Sam had a chance to answer. “I was, but my abilities are good for more than just contacting spirits. Let’s just say the ‘third eye’ likes what it sees.” The psychic moved unerringly to an old-fashioned sideboard, opening a drawer and selecting a tablecloth which she spread out over the round oak dining table in the center of the room. 

“Sam?”

“I’m right here, Pamela.” The werewolf’s eyes widened as she reached over and smacked his ass playfully. 

“You sure are. Fetch those candles from the sideboard and put them in the middle of the table for me, would you, hot stuff?”

“Er… Sure.” Flustered, Sam hurried to comply as Dean stifled a chuckle at his not-brother's reaction. This world's Pam was just like the wild woman he remembered…

**…**

“...So that’s that,” Pamela said with satisfaction as the seance ended, “my spirit contacts came through.” 

“You’re awesome, Pam,” Dean agreed. The psychic had flirted outrageously with both Winchesters the whole time, but she’d delivered the location of their quarry as promised. Dean watched with interest as those eerily blank white eyes turned to meet his.

“Now how about you show me some of that famous werewolf lovin’,” she said, laying a possessive hand on Dean’s thigh. “Don’t worry, Sam,” Pamela added with a smirk toward the big alpha. “You’re invited too.” 

“I don’t know, Pamela,” Dean teased. “Two werewolves at once? Might be a bit much for even you to handle.” This offer wasn’t unfamiliar, either, but in his own world, he’d never had a chance to take the sexy psychic up on it… Not to mention he seriously doubted his reserved little brother back home would ever have agreed to a threesome. 

Nor would he, not with his real brother, Dean had to admit. His and Sam’s relationship had been fucked up enough, crazily twisted and co-dependent as they’d both been. He’d never had serious interest in sharing a sexual encounter with his own world’s version of Sam. 

But _this_ Sam was a different story. His not-brother was giving him a mischievous grin across the table. That sly, eager look made it clear he was more than willing to share a woman between them. “Don’t worry, Pamela. We’ll take good care of you,” Sam promised, even as the psychic reacted sassily to Dean’s challenge.

“I can take anything you can dish out, Winchester.”

“We’ll see.” Sam scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, Dean following with rising anticipation. The three sprawled onto Pam’s bed in a flurry of kisses and wandering hands, swiftly stripping off their clothes. Pamela’s long, slender fingers worked Dean’s fly open as Sam tugged her tank top off over her head, freeing her lovely, full breasts. Dean let out a growl of appreciation as he bent to suck one pert, pink nipple into his mouth. Sex with Sam was never less than awesome, but he'd be damned if he’d ever stop loving the curves and softer charms of the feminine physique. 

Those charms were quickly put on full display as the psychic wriggled out of her jeans. Dean pulled away to finish his own task of undressing, while Sam, already nude, knelt beside Pamela, guiding her eager hand to his thick, hard cock. His fingers delved between her legs, drawing a shuddering moan from her throat. 

Dean joined them, dipping his head to ravish those lush, tempting breasts as her other hand found his cock and stroked it appreciatively. “I’m loving this so far, boys,” she purred, before Dean shut her up her with a kiss. 

Her tongue battled his for a moment before she gave in with a sigh, opening her mouth for him to plunder with a demanding thrust of his tongue. Pam moaned and whimpered into the kiss, both hands working the werewolves’ straining cocks as Sam stroked her pussy. 

Dean growled a protest as Sam dragged the warm, willing woman out of his arms and tossed her facedown across the bed. The big alpha hauled her pert ass up in the air, swiftly kneeling behind her, lining up his cock and sliding the head into her tight, pink pussy. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Sam’s thick shaft as he slowly eased himself deeper into Pamela’s waiting heat. His cock glistened with her juices and his pre-cum as he withdrew for a moment before sliding back in, then out again, making the psychic squirm and whine for more. 

Dean fisted his cock, stroking it to the same lazy rhythm Sam was keeping to as he watched his not-baby-brother tease his own cock in and out of the writhing woman, keeping the pace tantalizingly slow until he’d buried himself balls-deep inside her. Her hips bucked back against Sam’s and she cried out his name, already coming hard just from the length and thickness of his cock filling her to the hilt.

Pamela pushed up on all fours as Sam started to fuck her in earnest, looking back over her shoulder and meeting Dean’s eyes with uncanny accuracy. “Come on over here, baby,” she grinned. “We don’t want you to feel left out.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice, sweetheart.” Dean eagerly knelt in front of the psychic, fisting the base of his cock and rubbing the engorged head over Pam’s lips. Her tongue flicked out, lapping up the pre-cum welling up out of his slit. Quickly, she opened her mouth wide and took him in. Dean couldn’t stop a low moan of pure pleasure as her wet heat engulfed him and he thrust into her throat in spite of himself. 

“Oh, she’s going to take it like a champ, aren’t you, Pamela?” Sam crooned, his voice deep and rough with passion. His golden eyes gleamed as he watched Dean’s fingers thread through the psychic’s long, dark hair and listened to the desperate whimpers clawing their way out of Dean’s throat as he struggled to hold himself still. 

Pam’s head bobbed as she nodded in response to Sam, then kept on bobbing as she worked Dean’s cock expertly, swallowing him all the way to the hilt. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt those plush, full lips wrap around the base of his cock. It just figured a woman like Pamela Barnes would be able to give head like a pro. Dean rocked his pelvis forward and back as she bobbed up and down, pleasuring his entire length with that hot, delicious suction. 

Sam arched over Pam’s back, leaning forward to claim Dean’s mouth in a demanding kiss as his hips pistoned back and forth, giving the psychic the good, hard pounding she craved. Pamela moaned around Dean’s cock, sending a shiver of delight down his spine even as his brother’s tongue thrusting into his mouth drove him wild. 

He let out a groan as Sam pulled his mouth off his, only to growl a command against Dean’s lips, “Don’t come. Not yet.” 

“Too late, hot stuff,” Pamela chuckled, pulling off Dean’s cock to taunt Sam. She gasped as both brothers reacted, Sam with a sharp slap to her sweet, rounded ass, while Dean gave her hair a tug, yanking her mouth back down onto his cock. The rough treatment only seemed to excite her even more, if the long moan vibrating along the length of Dean’s shaft a second later was any indication. 

“I was talking to Dean.” Sam managed to sound sarcastic even as he slammed his monster cock into Pamela’s pussy over and over, straining for his climax. “You come as much as you want, baby girl.” Then there was no more banter as he gripped her hips tight, dragging her back onto his cock as his hips thrust forward relentlessly. With a loud shout, Sam threw back his head and came. 

Dean had to suppress a whine as his own needy cock twitched eagerly inside Pamela’s mouth. The psychic’s lips had gone slack around his shaft as Sam came inside her and her latest orgasm shuddered through her. Dean pulled out almost all the way, teasing the head of his cock in and out of her mouth, the submissive instinct to obey his mate’s command keeping him from giving in to his own need. 

“Good girl,” Sam told her, giving her ass another slap, but a light, playful one this time. She hummed happily at the praise, wrapping her lips tight around the head of Dean’s cock again, licking it hungrily. 

Reluctantly, he called a halt, petting her hair before pulling away. Sam’s eyes were half-closed as he rocked his hips, leisurely stroking his cock inside Pamela’s pussy, riding out the last tremors of his orgasm. He grinned lazily as he caught Dean’s eye.

Dean frowned. “You’re not—”

“Knotted?” Sam shook his head, his golden eyes dropping to Dean’s rock-hard, needy cock, eyeing it possessively. “No… That’s only for you, baby.” 

Dean felt the heat of a blush paint his cheeks at his mate’s affirmation. He lay down next to Pamela as Sam finally pulled out, leaving the psychic sprawled bonelessly on the mattress, utterly sated by the brothers’ attention. She stretched languidly as Dean kissed and caressed her gently, letting her catch her breath. 

“Time for sloppy seconds?” Sam smirked at him. 

Dean ran a hand down Pamela’s tight belly. “Seconds, yes. Sloppy, not so much.” He slipped a finger into Pam's pussy, confirming his assessment as Pam husked out a laugh and clamped down around him, wet but not unpleasantly so, and tighter than ever from the orgasms Sam had given her. 

Sam’s cock was arched against his belly, still rock-hard. The unique physiognomy of a werewolf meant that he’d need two or three more climaxes before he shot his load. He lounged back against the pillows piled up against the headboard of Pamela’s bed, stroking his cock as he watched Dean fingering her, readying her for a second round. 

Dean rose up and positioned himself between the psychic’s legs, somehow sharing a smile with the blind woman before he plunged inside her, reveling in the sensation of her pussy clenching hot and tight around his cock. He moaned with need as she wrapped long legs around his waist and ran her nails down his back. 

All of a sudden, his brother was kneeling by his side, sucking Dean’s lower lip into his mouth, worrying the tender flesh with his fangs. Dean’s aching cock gave a needy twitch inside Pamela and he felt her shudder and tighten even more around him as she came, digging her nails into his shoulders. Sam’s tongue thrust into his mouth, stifling his own whimper of frustration. 

“You want to come inside that tight, sweet pussy?” Sam growled. 

Dean whimpered and nodded mutely, unable to summon up even a single word to answer. His cock was rock-hard, agonizingly sensitive and aching with need. Pamela’s nails raking down his back, the heated embrace of her pussy, Sam’s tongue fucking into his mouth… It was an overload of sensation, driving him wild. 

Sam bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Startled, Dean cursed and jerked back. Sam chuckled and grabbed him by the back of his neck, holding him still. His tongue flicked out, lapping up the blood. “You can come, baby… After I get a turn using that mouth of hers.”

“Oh, yes,” Pam crooned. 

Her hips bucked and her pussy caressed the hot, thick, hyper-sensitive length of his cock as she climaxed yet again, drawing another frantic groan from Dean’s throat as Sam positioned himself beside the bed. Son of a bitch, this was torment. How the hell was he going to hold out? Dean stuttered out a laugh that bordered on hysteria, knowing he had no choice. When Sam gave an order, his body reacted instinctively. He’d hold out or damned near kill himself trying. 

Dean grabbed Pamela’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders, drawing an appreciative moan from the psychic. He rocked his hips back and slammed into her, scooting her across the bed. Another rock back, another brutal thrust, and he’d scooted her off the edge of the mattress, lining her head up with his not-brother’s waiting cock. 

Pamela tipped her head back, taking the big alpha’s cock into her mouth and down her throat. Dean’s own cock gave another needy twitch and he indulged in another deep, satisfying thrust as he watched the long, slender column of the psychic’s throat convulse around Sam’s thick shaft. Sam’s hips drew back in time with Dean’s, dragging his length out of Pam’s eager mouth only to thrust back in as Dean slammed his cock into her pussy. 

Dean’s eyes were locked on Sam’s cock, damned near hypnotized as Sam synced his movements with Dean’s thrusts, dragging that spit-slicked length out when Dean drew his hips back, slamming it back down Pam’s throat when Dean thrust in. The psychic was practically folded in half between the two men, her legs wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, hands fisted in the sheets as Sam relentlessly fucked her face. 

Sam watched his big brother stare hungrily at his cock, pulling out almost all the way this time, taking satisfaction in the sound of Pam gasping for breath even as her tongue kept lapping eagerly at the head of his cock, her lips clinging hungrily. Dean’s eyes were almost bulging out of his head as he waited to plunge his own aching, rock-hard shaft back into the sweet heat of Pam’s pussy. Sam teased the head of his cock in and out of Pam’s mouth for a few more seconds, enjoying Dean’s torment before he finally relented and thrust all the way down her throat, coming with a deep growl of satisfaction. 

“Come for me, baby.” 

Dean and Pam both obeyed the command, bodies slamming together, shuddering with their shared climax. Sam stroked the head of his cock against the back of the psychic’s throat one last time before pulling out, letting her drag in a welcome lungful of air. He chuckled as his not-big-brother collapsed on top of her, hips still jerking sporadically as he rode out his long-awaited climax. 

Sam lay down on the other side of the woman as Dean finally rolled off of her, caressing her back and shoulders gently as she drowsed next to his mate. It seemed as if the psychic’s voracious sexual appetite had finally been sated. “Not finished with you yet, Pamela,” the big alpha warned. 

She turned blind eyes to his face, her own face still flushed with exertion, mascara smudged from his face-fucking, and favored him with a sleepy grin. “No more,” she laughed shakily. “Dean was right, you two are too much for one girl to handle.” 

“Still…” Sam pulled her upright on the bed, pushing her knees apart and helping her to brace her hands on the headboard. “You’ve got something that belongs to me, and I want it back.” 

“What—” Pam’s query broke off into a keening moan as Sam lay down, positioning himself between her legs and tugged her hips down, making her sit on his face. 

“Jesus, Sam.” Dean watched in astonishment as his crazy, possessive, alpha werewolf not-brother slurped at the psychic’s pussy, lapping up his cum greedily. 

Pamela writhed and whimpered, the sensation too much to take after so many climaxes, but Sam gripped her hips, forcing her to take it until he’d licked out every last taste of Dean’s cum. The alpha shrugged as he sat up, letting the psychic collapse into Dean’s arms. 

“It’s mine,” Sam said nonchalantly. Then he reached for Dean. 

Leaning Pam back against the pillows with a tender kiss—she’d taken everything they'd dished out like a trooper, after all—Dean turned back to his mate, knowing damn well what was coming next and more than happy to take it. 

Sam shoved a knee between his legs, spreading them apart and pressing an insistent finger against his tight, puckered hole. 

“Hey, hot stuff.” Pamela’s voice was slurred, her sightless eyes heavy-lidded, but she leaned over to open a drawer in her nightstand and tossed Sam a bottle of lube, her aim uncannily accurate. 

Sam gave a wordless grunt of thanks and flipped open the cap, stroking a handful of lube down the length of his cock. Dean couldn’t stop the whine that tore out of his throat as Sam tossed the bottle down on the bed and lined the head of his cock up against Dean’s ass, shoving it inside him without any further preparation. His sphincter clamped tight around the thick shaft of Sam’s monster cock and he gasped, holding himself as still as possible, willing his muscles to relax and accept the intrusion. 

Sam slipped a hand around Dean’s waist and cupped Dean’s balls, fondling them gently as he adjusted to being stretched wide, finally starting to push back onto his cock. Sam pushed in slowly, reveling in the feel of that hot, tight channel caressing his length, only stopping when his balls were pressed up snug against Dean’s ass. 

Dean moaned, loving the intense feeling of fullness only Sam could give him. His hand closed over Sam’s wrist, silently pleading for more sensation, and Sam obliged, caressing and tugging at his balls until Dean moaned louder and squirmed against him. Sam pulled out for a long moment before thrusting in forcefully, setting a hard, fast pace, quickly bringing himself to orgasm deep inside his sweet, submissive not-brother’s deliciously tight ass. 

His eyes clenched shut and Sam couldn’t stop a low growl of satisfaction as his cock pumped out its sweet release, a growl that quickly turned into a moan as Dean flexed around him, tightening his balls and making his already rigid cock even harder. 

Dean yelped and his ass clamped down on Sam’s girth involuntarily, fluttering around his knotted cock and drawing another moan from the big alpha. Sam opened his eyes to see what had caused that reaction. Pam Barnes smirked up at him from between Dean’s legs, her tongue flicking out to give the underside of Dean's cock a long, firm lick from base to tip before her mouth engulfed him once more. 

Sam let out another satisfied growl as his big brother whimpered, lolling his head back against Sam’s shoulder in a daze of lust, his tight passage instinctively clenching and caressing Sam’s cock as Pamela sucked him off. The sight of the beautiful woman working Dean’s cock, the feel of his mate eagerly working his own cock, the sight and delicious sounds of Dean losing his mind with pleasure… It all combined into a perfect storm of lust and Sam came with a deep-throated howl, filling Dean up with thick, hot spurts of cum.

Dean had damned near passed out by the time Sam had finished and slipped his softening cock out of him. Sam eased him down onto the bed with a chuckle that broke off when Pamela sat up to face him. The psychic smirked at him, full lips parted slightly to show off a glistening strand of Dean’s cum. Sam growled and hauled her up roughly with a bruising grip around her upper arms, mashing his mouth down on hers in a blistering kiss. 

Pam whimpered as the big alpha’s tongue plundered her mouth, taking back what was his. “I get the feeling you don’t really like to share, hot stuff,” she teased when he finally let her go. 

Sam stood up and reached for his clothes. “I had a really nice time, Pam. Thanks for that… But you’re right. Some things, I just don’t like to share.” 

Dean stirred sleepily as his brother tossed his clothes at his chest. “Yeah. Thanks, sweetheart. That was awesome.”

Pam leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. She gave Sam an uncannily accurate wave and a wink before lounging back on the pillows, stretching luxuriously. "You're welcome. Any time. And I do mean any time," she purred.


End file.
